


Not Your Ordinary Mission

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Uses canon, no Clary Fairchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: The sudden appearance of a hoard of demons threatens New York City; with a greater demon behind the sudden attacks the Shadowhunters need to call on the favour of The High Warlock of Brooklyn to help. An alternate meeting of Alec and Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec’s head snaps up as the siren blares through the Institute, echoing down the halls alerting everyone to a new surge of demon activity. He races to the ops centre, not shocked to find that the only people still here were his siblings, Isabelle and Jace, his parents, Robert and Maryse, their weapons instructor Hodge and a couple of guys from the security sector, Raj and Underhill.

“What have we got?”  Alec leans over the table to get a better look.

“Huge spike in demon activity at these coordinates,” Jace zooms in on the map, highlighting an area just outside of the main city.

“Jace, Alec and Izzy go and investigate. But be careful, who knows what you will come face to face with. You are to keep your distance and request backup should you need it before engaging. Understood?” Maryse voice is authoritative but not unkind.

The trio nod and mutter in agreement, already activating runes and gearing themselves up for a potential battle.

“Raj, Underhill and Hodge I need you to ensure that should they need it, reinforcements will be there almost instantly. Robert and I will alert the Clave and be ready to update them.”

Not stopping to hear anymore the Lightwood siblings head straight to the spot highlighted on the map; anticipating what they could be walking into. Glamour runes activated they effortlessly slip past mundanes, minds focused on finding their target.

Arriving at the scene they duck behind a section of broken wall and try to get a better look at the source of the energy signatures; it appears to be originating from a derelict building. Covering each other they begin sneaking forward in order to get a better look. Jace takes point as Alec hangs slightly behind them to get a wider view. Izzy finds a crack in the door that allows her to see inside. Eyes wide, hardly able to believe the sight before her she signals for Jace to get a look. “By the Angel there’s thousands of them,” her voice is soft and quiet, but Alec still manages to hear her perfectly even from several feet away.

“At least they are contained,” it is clear from the expression on his face that Jace is working out several different plans of action.

As Alec joins them there is an eruption of noise from within the building. Before any of them can react the side of the building bursts and a shower of demons pour out. “You were saying,” Izzy steps back and readies her whip.

Alec notches an arrow to his bow, “we are in way over our heads here.”

“For once I agree with you there. Izzy and I will draw their attention so you can call for reinforcements. Then all we need to do is hold them off long enough for them to arrive.”

In his head Jace counts to three before signalling to the others to move. Izzy and Jace fan out and get their first good look at the demons . They have hunched, muscular bodies with long, thick arms that almost drag along the floor. Their hooves leave deep tracks in the ground and they stride with purpose in the direction of the three Shadowhunters. The most terrifying part of the demons is the long curved horns adorning their head, paired with rows of small, sharp teeth making their snarls even more sinister.

Alec sends for backup before finding a good vantage point, he draws his bow and prepares to release only to freeze in shock as his target vanishes. Stunned the siblings look around and make eye contact with each other to prove that they had all just really witnessed that. One minute a rush of demons was heading straight for them, the next they had all but vanished, leaving behind only a trace of destruction in their wake.

A group of ten shadowhunters arrive at the scene; one of them approaches the dumbfounded Jace to find out what on Earth had happened. “I’ll explain back at the Institute, Mom and Dad really need to hear this. Whether you’ll all believe us or not is another matter…”

 

***

As they arrive back at the Institute they are met by a trail of destruction, Alec spots his parents catching their breath and heads over to them. “What happened here?”

“Goristros, they just appeared out of nowhere. There was a whole horde of them. Thankfully it didn’t take too much to defend against them. Although we fear that some of them may have redirected their rage elsewhere.” Robert fills them in.

“Explains where they all disappeared to; when we arrived at the scene they burst out of a warehouse and before we knew it they had vanished.” Jace chimes in.

“Do you know where they headed?” Izzy queries, her mind still firmly set on the mission.

“Looks like they headed northwest; Underhill is trying to track a location as we speak,” Maryse indicates behind her where Underhill is hunched over a tracking device.

“Let’s fan out, cover more ground that way,” Jace suggests.

Alec agrees and splits everyone up into groups and sends them out, he heads northwest with Jace and Izzy. They walk in formation down the streets, alert to anything unusual.

“It’s the Hunter’s Moon!” Underhill all but yells as he locates them. Hodge passes the message to the already mobilized shadowhunters.

Alec gets confirmation that they have launched an attack on the Hunter’s Moon as they turn the corner to see the destruction. The Lightwoods launch into battle mode and fall easily into the rhythm of the fight. Alec gains a good vantage point and rapidly fires arrows, landing lethal hits to their heads where possible and where not immobilising them with shots to their legs. Izzy’s whip is almost an extension of her being, it wraps effortlessly around two demons causing them to tumble to the ground; once all the demons in her immediate vicinity were at least slightly immobilized the whip shifts into a staff as she uses it to strike fatal blows, getting rid of the demons. Jace has her back, striking the demons in any way possible to either slow them or banish them with his sword.

As two demons converge on some civilians Isabelle shoots her whip out, grabbing them by a horn each, Jace seizes the opportunity to plunge his sword into the one on the right as Alec fires an arrow at the other. A second too late Alec releases his bow at three demons pinning a Warlock into the corner. Nausea rises up as Alec sees the Warlock slump to the floor after a receiving a deadly blow.

They quickly take control and defeat the last of the demons; but Alec can’t help the feeling that he hadn’t done good enough as he glances over to the dead body in the corner.

 

***

As they arrive back at the Institute they head straight into a debrief meeting with Maryse, Robert and Hodge. Jace gives a brief rundown of everything that happened including details about the only fatality. Once they are all dismissed Alec hangs back to give any further details should the Clave require it while Izzy takes a team down to check on readings and try to analyse what may have caused the unusual influx of demons. Jace sets to work trawling through the network in an attempt at locating where any remaining demons could have fled to.

Once his part with the Clave was done Alec helps Jace; he finds a small spike of energy a few blocks away from the hoards arrival. As Izzy’s data filters in he cross references and finds a match between the two signatures. “I think we’re going to need a Warlock for this, it’s not like anything we have on our database.”

Jace peers over his shoulder taking a look at the findings, “hmm I think you might be right there.”

“I’ll go speak to Mom, are you okay to sort through the rest of what Izzy is sending?”

“Sure thing.”

A few moments later Alec returns, he pulls up the details of the High Warlock of Brooklyn to show Jace, “Magnus Bane, he’s our best shot at getting answers.”

“I’ve heard of  him, his services don’t come cheap.” Alec shoots him a look as if to say _what else can we do._ Jace sighs, “I guess we best go see if he’s willing to help us.”

“Yeah, I have texted Izzy his address and told her to meet us there. Let’s hope it’s not a complete waste of time.” Jace hums in agreement as he tucks away his seraph blade and puts on his jacket.

***

Alec and Jace only wait a couple of minutes for Izzy to arrive, they brief her of the details as they walk up to Mr Bane’s door. As ever, Jace takes the lead and knocks on the door. They hear a disgruntled noise before the door is opened.

Magnus stands between the doorframe and the door effectively blocking the view into his apartment. He looks disapprovingly down at them, rolling his eyes, “And just what did I do to warrant the intrusion of not one, but three Shadowhunters?”

“Charming…”

Izzy hits Jace in the ribs cutting him off before he had chance to say something that could end their partnership before it even had a chance to begin. “Ignore him, this is Jace, Alec,” she extends out her hand in a flirtatious manner, “and I’m Isabelle.”

Magnus takes the offered hand, pressing a kiss to it he shoots her a wink. “And what brings you here?”

Alec looks around ensuring that no one else is nearby, “W-we need your help, please?”

For the first time Magnus more than glances at Alec, his face softens as he realises that there is more to this boy. He doesn’t have the air of a mindless Shadowhunter, lording over Downworlders in the name of it being their ‘duty’. Instead he appeared to be much more respectful. “And what kind of help would that be?”

“It’s about a demon attack…”

“I’m sure you’ve heard what happened at the Hunter’s Moon earlier?”

“Elias,” Magnus mutters the name under his breath as the grief for his fallen friend hits him. Composing himself Magnus stands aside and gestures to his sofas. “Come in, take a seat.” The Shadowhunters do as instructed. “Now, before we get down to business can I get anyone a drink? I have everything from tea and coffee to beer and cocktails.”

“Beer sounds great,” Alec shoots Jace a disapproving look, “Technically I’m now off duty.”

Izzy accepts the offer of a beverage as Alec politely declines. Satisfied that his guests needs had been met Magnus takes a seat on the adjacent sofa. “Tell me what you know.”

“We were alerted to an abnormally large level of demon activity just outside the city. When we got there we found an abandoned warehouse rammed full of Goristro demons.” Jace begins.

“But before we could do anything they just disappeared into thin air. Next thing we know they had tried to attack the Institute,” Izzy adds. “Finding it too well defended a small faction split off and redirected the attack against the Hunter’s Moon.”

Jace continues, “we were the first on the scene and managed to quickly get things under control.”

“Just not quite as well as we had hoped,” Alec contributes glumly; fiddling with his hands, eyes cast downwards to the floor.

“Anyway,” Jace proceeds, oblivious to the concern on Magnus’ face for Alec over how affected by Elias’ death he seemed. “We tried to analyse the energy readings but it’s nothing that our systems can recognise. And then Alec found another blip in the system of the exact same energy.”

“Masking,” Magnus comments mainly to himself. “Look it’s getting late and there’s no point in all of us having to suffer. So as the person to notice the matching energy signature maybe Alec can stay behind a little while just to show me what you guys have?”

Izzy and Jace put up no argument, they both had things that they would rather be doing. And as for Alec, he didn’t mind staying on, he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway- not with the image of the poor dead Warlock still fresh in his mind. After a quick goodbye Alec and Magnus are left to get on with their work.

“Now I know you declined earlier, but I could do with one and it’s just mean to make me drink alone,” Magnus snaps his fingers and conjures up twp martini’s. Alec takes his drink with a shy but grateful smile, he sips on it and grimaces at the taste- he really wasn’t one to drink for pleasure. Magnus just chuckles lightly to himself in amusement. Setting his drink down on the table Alec pulls out his tablet and gets up the energy signal data. He hands it over to Magnus and watches curiously as Magnus looks over his findings. Systematically Magnus goes through all the readings that the Lightwood’s have gathered. “These readings, they originate from Edom, there’s no doubt about that. But for me to be able to tell you which greater demon they belong to I would need to visit the sites.”

“So you’ll really h-help us then?” Alec tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Yes, I don’t invite just anyone into my house and have them stay for a couple of hours for no reason.”

“Couple of hours?” Alec raises his eyebrows as he checks his watch, how had he been here so long? When did it get so late?

Magnus smiles then gestures to Alec’s empty glass... “Another?”

“I.. Shouldn’t...I mean I should probably head home…” Alec runs a hand through his hair.

Magnus snaps his fingers and refills their glasses, “One last drink, I insist.” Magnus holds up his drink, “to alliances.”

As their glasses clink Alec smiles softly and relaxes slightly. “To alliances.” He takes a sip of his drink before continuing, “About payment…”

Magnus waves him off, “let’s not worry about that right now. Since we’re going to be working together we may as well get to know each other a bit first.”

“Okay… what do you want to know?”

“We’ll start off on an easy one,” Magnus smile reassuringly, “Alec, is that short for anything?”

“Yeah, Alexander.”

“Alexander,” Magnus all but purrs, “strong name, translated from Greek to mean ‘defender of man’.”

“It’s only really my parents that call me it, and even then that’s not often.”

“Well I think it’s a lovely name. Now it’s your turn to ask me something,” Magnus prompts.

“Uh..sure..” Alec takes a second to think. “This is a nice place, do you live here alone?”

“Thank you, it’s just me and my cats, Chairman Meow and Church.” He nods his head in the direction of a sleeping feline on the end of the sofa.“So what do you do when you’re not fighting demons?”

“I spend a lot of my time with my siblings, family means everything to me. It’s just a shame that we don’t get to spend all that much time with our younger brother, Max.”  He swallows down some of his drink, “what do you do when you’re not being the High Warlock?” 

“It’s a pretty full time job,” Magnus chuckles, “So naturally I enjoy my down time,” he shoots Alec a wink as he sips his drink.

Their conversations continues until Alec can’t stop yawning. “sorry,” he tries to run the sleep out of his eyes.”It’s late, I really should get going. Thank you for the drinks and..” his is cut off by yet another yawn.

“It’s 3am, why don’t you stay in my spare room? That way you can take me to the site first think tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose..”

“Nonsense,” Magnus waves off the comment. He points down the hall, “first door on your left, the bathroom is the first on your right.” not having the strength to protest further Alec settles for thanking the other man. Magnus gives Alec spare pyjamas of his to use before they bid each other goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Used to not needing much sleep Magnus is awake by half 7. As quietly as he can he prepares for the day ahead, conscious of the sleeping Shadowhunter in his spare room. Satisfied that he was ready to face the day ahead Magnus prepares a quick breakfast.

Allured by the smell of food Alec emerges, eyes looking black and heavy, hair sticking out all over the place. Despite Alec’s dishevelled appearance Magnus greets him warmly, he shoots Alec a smile and places a plate of food down on the table in front of him. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I’ve done a mixture. Leave whatever you don’t want.”

“It’s great, thank you,” Alec’s voice is almost as rough as he looks.

Magnus gestures to a pot of coffee, “help yourself to cream and sugar.”

“Thank you, you really didn’t need to go through all of this trouble for me.”

“Oh it’s no trouble,” Magnus brushes it off as he tucks into his breakfast.

They discuss the plan for the day as they eat. Once ready Alec directs Magnus to the first scene- the abandoned warehouse. He walks Magnus through what he had witnessed then stands aside allowing Magnus to work his magic.

Satisfied with what he had found Alec accompanies Magnus to the other sites that could be useful. Once at the last location Alec leaves Magnus his number and allows him to get on with his work in peace. Magnus reassures Alec that he would be in contact later in order to go through the findings.

*******

Back in his loft Magnus flicks through a few of his ancient books, something about the readings was niggling in the back of his mind. If only he could just place where he recognised it from.

Something suddenly sparks in the back of his mind; he abandons his current book and strides over to his bookshelf. He runs his finger along the spines until he finds the one he was looking for. He opens the book on his desk and flicks through the pages, coming to stop on one greater demon in particular. “That’s it,” he mutters to himself, tapping the image on the page. He sends a message to Alec, telling him to get his siblings and head over for an update.

Almost instantly he gets a reply from Alec that he would be round with his siblings in tow in an hours time. A perfect opportunity for Magnus to come up with ideas on how to abolish the threat.

By the time he got a knock at the door to signal the arrival of the Lightwood siblings Magnus has a drafted plan on what could work. As they take their seats Magnus wastes no time in getting to the point, “I believe that the greater demon we are facing here is Baphomet.” being met with confused looks Magnus continues; “He likes to think of himself as ‘King of Monsters’ in Edom. But really he just inhabits the lower levels.”

“So what exactly are we against here?” Jace queries.

“Essentially a thug. He enjoys creating mayhem and destruction; usually via the means of summoning hoards of demons and using them to do his bidding.”

Alec nods, “So how do we stop him?”

“We set a trap that he simply cannot resist. Once we ambush him I will be able to use a banishment spell to send him back to Edom where he belongs.”

“So what’s the trap?” Izzy’s mind already trying to figure out the details.

Magnus smiles, “It just so happens that this weekend I’m holding a Downworlder rave at my club.” He passes them a flyer advertising the event. “I don’t think he would want to pass up the opportunity to inflict misery on a large volume of Downworlders all from different backgrounds. His attack on Hunter’s Moon shows he has intentions of harming all of the Shadoworld. All we need to do is make it known that Shadowhunters are also welcome for one night only,” he winks.

Jace looks impressed, “Clever. So where do we come in?”

“While one on one Baphomet is no real match for me; his demons will not only pose a real threat to any of my guests- but also risk using up too much of my magic which could jeopardise my ability to successfully carry out the banishment. 

“How many Shadowhunters do you think you’ll need?” Alec asked, already mentally making a list of trusted Shadowhunters.

“Half a dozen or so; too many would draw too much attention and not to mention put any Downworlders off from attending and thus rendering our plan pointless.”

“You can leave the Shadowhunter recruitment to me. And don’t worry, they will not pose a threat to a single one of the Downworlders in your club. I will make it very clear that their only targets are the demons under Baphomet’s control.”

Gratitude shines in Magnus' eyes. He dismisses the Shadowhunters needing time to prepare for the mission ahead. As Jace and Izzy leave Alec hangs back, “I just wanted to thank you, everything you’ve done, all that you are going to do, it’s not going unappreciated.”

“Your kindness never ceases to amaze me Alexander.” A blushing Alec stumbles through a goodbye before catching up to his siblings.

 

***

 

Alec heads straight to his room upon getting back to the Institute. He grabs his tablet, a notepad and pen before flopping onto his bed. He props the pillows up behind his back and flicks up the profiles of fellow Shadowhunters that could be suitable to help take down Baphomet.

As he notes down his first recruit his attention is taken by his phone vibrating on the bed next to him.

_As adorable as you look when you blush, when are you going to learn to take a compliment? And on that note the green top really suits you ;) M._

_Ps. You're blushing again aren't You?_

 

Smiling to himself Alec replies:

_Thank you...but I'm pretty sure your the only person who would refer to me as ‘adorable’ A._

_Ps. I may or may not be blushing.._.

Over the next couple of days Alec finds himself more and more distracted by texts from Magnus as they engage in a steady stream of messages.  


 

The day before the mission the four of them rendezvous around Magnus’ to confirm details.

“Doors open at 8, all participating Shadowhunters will need to arrive staggered by 9. I imagine that Baphomet would be planning to make an appearance when the party is in full swing. That gives us a window approximately from half 9 to half 10 that he could strike in.” 

“I have six potential recruits; I would like to confirm with you first that you are happy with my choices before I fully brief them.”

Magnus nods in acknowledgement before continuing, “these are the layouts to the club. I have marked all the points of interest for you.” He hands each of them a copy of the plans before going through the strategy.

“All sounds good to me,” Jace rises from his seat. “I’ll  see you there,” he offers his hand to Magnus who takes it. “I’m sorry for starting off on the wrong foot.”

Magnus smiles cheekily, “not to worry, you’re just a typical Shadowhunter.” Alec and Izzy fail at hiding a snort to that comment.

Izzy springs up from her seat, “we won’t let you down tomorrow. You can count on us.”

“Thank you Isabelle, let’s just hope that this all goes to plan.” They all nod in agreement. “I will see you kids tomorrow, now go do whatever it is you usually do with your evenings.” As Jace goes to make a retorte Magnus cuts him off, “I really do not need to know what that is.” Magnus turns to speak to Alec, “Do you have time to go through that list now?”

“Yeah I don’t have anything planned.”

“Great,” they bid goodbye to Jace and Izzy as Magnus fixes them both a drink. He trades the glass with Alec for the Shadowhunter’s information. Alec sips on his drink and allows Magnus to process the information. “I see that you’ve left out involvement of your parents?”

“I think that it’s best that they take a backseat on this one; they aren’t exactly the biggest fans of Downworlders.”

“And yet they managed to raise a son as accepting as you,” Magnus comments.

“W-well I...I’m not...I” Magnus halts his flusteredness with a finger to Alec’s lips.

“It’s okay to be yourself around me Alexander, you can trust me. And what with my past I certainly won’t judge.”

“T-Thank you, “ a natural smile falls on Alec’s face. “Although I’m not exactly sure on who the ‘real’ me is. I’m always too busy with following my duty to know anything else.” Alec looks down at his drink. Magnus places a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly as their eyes meet.

“I think you do know...You’re just too scared to admit it to yourself.” Magnus removes his hand and passes the files back to Alec. “I trust your judgement, I see no issue with any of the ones you’ve selected.” Magnus finishes his drink then gestures to Alec’s, “Have you got time for another?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiles as he relaxes back into the seat a bit more.

 

Alec arrives at the Institute just after 9am. Unsurprisingly he barely makes it through the door before being jumped on by his sister. “Where have you been?”

“I stayed at Magnus’ last night, no big deal.” Izzy shoots him a look that sends Alec into defence mode. “Nothing like that, we’re just friends. Now please can you let me go attend my meeting?”

Izzy stares him out for a second before giving in to defeat. “Fine, but I will make you talk at some point!”

“Honestly Iz, there’s nothing to talk about.” He squeezes her shoulders before going off to his meeting to brief the chosen recruits.

Happy that everyone knew their role and what was expected of them; Alec dismisses his team only to be caught by Isabelle once again. Alec rolls his eyes, “What now?”

“I’m betting that you’ve been too caught up with all of the mission details to worry about what you would be wearing to it?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “And what is wrong with what I normally wear?”

“Because, big brother, we are trying to fit in. It’s a club, you go dressed like that you'll be drawing attention for the wrong reasons.”

Giving in Alec sighs, “okay you can help me with what to wear.” Izzy squeals with excitement. “But I’m in charge of dinner, okay?”

“Deal,” Izzy beams.


	3. Chapter 3

Just gone 8.15pm the Lightwoods arrive at Pandemonium. Izzy, dressed to kill as always, with a sexy, tight red dress and killer heels. How she was concealing so many weapons was a mystery to Alec. Alec’s outfit has been a compromise of buying new stylish jeans and a casual long sleeved shirt. Jace had opted for an outfit to attract attention by showing off his muscular body. The doorman takes their names before allowing them inside- eyeing the trio suspiciously. 

Once inside Alec felt more than a little uncomfortable with the attention, the Downworlders weren't exactly feeling welcoming to the intrusion by Shadowhunters. Izzy and Jace waste no time in turning on the charm and winning at least a few of the guests over. 

Alec orders a drink at the bar and takes residence on the bar stool, willing himself to blend in- if only to stop the judgemental looks he could feel boring into his back. He didn’t blame the Downworlders one bit, he would be just as hostile in their shoes. 

Just as Alec feels a strong desire to flee and get some air his phone alerts him to a new message. 

_ You’re doing great ;) M. _

He scans the room trying to find Magnus, unable to see him through the throng of people he settles for replying.

_ It doesn't feel that way from where I’m sitting A.  _

He downs the rest of the drink, hoping it would take the edge off and allow his mind to focus on the mission. Normally he wouldn't condone drinking while on the job but this seemed like an exception- he was sticking out enough as it was.

Alec almost jumps out of his skin as a voice speak in his ear, “Then you’re sitting in the wrong place.” Magnus leans over Alec to place an order in with the bartender. “If you weren’t trying to blend in I would invite you over.” Magnus speak with some regret. 

“It’s okay.”

“If you like, I can make it up to you...You know when this is all over.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Alec dismisses him, missing the point to Magnus words. 

“I meant,” he tries again, “that I would like to take you out on a date Alexander,” Magnus winks. “No need to give me an answer now. But think about it?” Alec just nods, his face flustered as he’s unsure of how to process what Magnus had just said. 

Alec doesn't have long to think over the proposal as a commotion break out across the room. Panic spreads across the guests as the Shadowhunters all spring into action. Weapons drawn Izzy and Jace waste no time in getting to the source. They strike out at the demons as they pour into the room. Alec dashes to a back room where Magnus had stashed his bow before returning to the fight. He notches three arrows at one and releases, repeating the motion not needing to check that his arrows had hit his target. It was almost a reflex for Alec now. He scans the room and spots some Downworlders needing assistance. “Underhill, Raj, by the bar,” he orders, not even glancing in their direction as he switches to a blade and joins his parabatai in the thick of it. 

Back to back Jace and Alec fight effortlessly, flowing together as the volume of demons surges. “He must almost be here,” Jace cries as he sinks his seraph blade into the chest of a demon, effectively ridding it from this Earth. Seeing the increase in intensity an ichor strewn Izzy joins her brothers with Lydia- another chosen Shadowhunter, by her side. 

As Baphomet finally makes an appearance Alec breaks off from the team and switches back to his bow and arrow; his attention focused solely on the greater demon. A big hulking demon, muscular body covered with greasy black fur; with solid, hooved feet and four horns crowning his goat-like head. Baphomet looked intimidating enough. This is enhanced by his two long arms holding a large heavy axe; sporting a grin dripping in evil. Using his fire Alec draws Baphomet into a room out back where Magnus was waiting.

As he backs towards the doorway Alec is taken off guard as a group of demons surround him from behind. Alec ducks to escape one of their blows before they are all suddenly sent flying away. Magnus lowers his hand and locks eyes with Alec for a second to ensure that he is okay before turning his attention to Baphomet.

Baphomet chuckles in amusement, pleased at the devastation he was causing. Alec and Magnus team up side by side. Firing arrows and balls of fire, drawing Baphomet further into their trap. The moment he enters the room Alec shoots a quick succession of arrows into Baphomet’s legs, effectively immobilizing him. Magnus goes straight into the beginning of the chant. As the banishment spell takes affect a ring of fire blazes up around Baphomet. The greater demon cries out, pleas of mercy. He thrashes wildly as shackles appear around his wrists and ankles. Alec’s role over all he can do is watch in awe as Magnus’ magic intensifies. The chains blaze in bright orange as the ground suddenly erupts. Flames rise as high as the ceiling and die almost instantly, leaving only a charred circle on the ground behind. 

Magnus collapses to the floor, seeing him stumble Alec catches him. Concern shining in Alec’s eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus pants, “Just took a bit more out of me that I was prepared for.”

“Anything I can do?”

Taking a deep breath Magnus grips Alec’s hand. “Help me up?” Without a second's thought Alec helps Magnus to his feet, his eyes scanning the Warlock to ensure that he really was okay. 

As they lock eyes Alec can’t stop himself from blurting out, “yes.” Magnus looks at him confused, “yes I would very much like to go on a date with you.” 

Magnus chuckles, “your timing is impeccable.”  

“Sorry, we should probably go check on everyone.” 

***

Alec stands outside the door, fiddling anxiously with his shirt cuffs. Why had he agreed to this? If this didn’t work out would that be it for their new found friendship? Alec certainly didn’t want that to happen. He shakes the thoughts from his head, he was being silly and he knew it. 

He finally plucks up the courage to go inside and spots Magnus at a table almost instantly. “Hey” Alec greets as he shrugs of his jacket and takes a seat. 

“Hey yourself,” Magnus smiles warmly. 

“You look amazing.” 

“As do you,” Magnus’ smile broadens as he sees Alec’s cheeks begin to flush. 

Alec distracts himself by perusing the menu; why did everything sound so appetising? His deliberation is halted as a waiter comes to take their drink order. Magnus orders a cocktail while Alec furiously scans the drinks menu, unprepared to be fared with so many options. Slightly panic stricken at the situation, he opts for a beer- hoping he would like it. After all, most people drink beer right?

Sensing some anxiety Magnus places his hand atop of Alecs. “Relax, you don’t need to be so nervous around me.”

“Easy for you to say, you’ve done this what, over 1000 times?”

“You could say that… You’ve been on a a date before though, right?” Alec averts his gaze and chews on his bottom lip. “Alexander just so I’m clear, have you ever been in a relationship?” Alec’s body language is the only answer he needs. Magnus raises his eyebrows and looks away to process the information.

Before Alec can say anything the waiter arrives with their drinks and takes their food order. Once left alone Alec comments, “You’re weirded out.” 

“Who says I’m weirded out?” Magnus swallows down half of his drink.

“You wanna know why I haven’t been in a relationship? Because of this. ‘Cause...I didn’t wanna feel like there was something wrong with me, because I-I grew up in the Institute, because I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted…” Alec looks up from the table, “and then I met you.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. Far from it. But you’re so…” Magnus searches for the right word, “innocent.”

“In some ways but...I don’t want you to treat me any different.”

“But you are different. And it’s a good thing.”

Licking his lips Alec finds the strength to ask a question he wasn't’ entirely sure he wanted the answer to. “What about you? I mean you must have had plenty of exes?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Alexander, look, I’ve lived for centuries.””I’ve been with men, women, Seelies, warlocks, vampires, a djinn or two.”

“How many?”

“How many?” Magnus questions.

“It’s not a trick question. You can round down if you want.”

“Okay. If you want to know I’ll tell you. Seventeen.”

“Seventeen. That...that’s ….seventeen... hundred? Seventeen thousand?”

“It was all in the past. Ancient history. But right now I’m here. With you.”

“Yeah me, and 17,000 other memories.” 

“Look...I am who I am. And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can’t change that. So...let’s just try to make the best of it.”

“Sure...” Alec’s voice is unconvincing as awkwardness threatens to suffocate them. Both men were thankful at the arrival of food to break the growing tension. Alec lets out breath, “Look, I don’t care how many people you’ve been with.”

“And I don’t care about how many you haven’t. Let’s just live in the moment and see where that takes us?”

Alec visibly realises, “I would really like that.” Alec pauses to sip his drink. “But, um...I hear that relationships, they, um... take effort.”

“I’m all for effort.” The rest of their meal goes with relaxed conversation; the tension from before but a glimmer in the past.

 

With it still being early when they finish their meal they decide to play a few sets of pool. After falling for Magnus’ trap in the first game Alec becomes focused on playing his best and getting his own back- but playing fair all the same. 

After a couple more sets Alec finally wins a game and they decide to call it a night. Magnus puts on his jacket, “let me walk you home?”

“Sure,” Alec smiles, leading the way back to the Institute. The majority of the walk is spent in a comfortable silence. Magnus brushes his fingers against Alec’s, testing the waters by trying to decipher what Alec was comfortable with. After a brief twitch of hesitation Alec accepts the offer and entwines their fingers. 

“Thank you for tonight, it’s been fun.”

“The pleasure was mine, I just hope that you want to repay the favour sometime?”

“Yeah,” Alec beams, “I would like that a lot.” As they reach the entrance to the Institute they simultaneously turn to face one another, still holding hands. “Thank you for walking me home.” Alec scans Magnus’ face, looking for an indication of what to do next. Trying to ignore the doubtful thoughts niggling in the back of his mind. 

“For a guy so used to portals I have to admit, nothing beats a late night stroll through the city.”

"Yeah, gives you time to think.”

“You must’ve thought a lot. You barely said a word the whole way home.”

Alec sighs and gives in to voice his fear. “Magnus… do you think… maybe we’re too…”

“Different?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re from totally different worlds.”

“Different centuries.”

“But I don’t see that as a bad thing. It’s part of what makes us unique.” Magnus runs his hand up Alec’s arm. “And I get the feeling that we can have something special together, and that is something I would very much like to explore.”Alec feels himself blush, unable to formulate words of reply. Magnus chuckles to himself. “Goodnight Alexander,” slowly Magnus leans in and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek. 

After a moment of eye contact that sends Alec’s heart racing, he manages to speak. “Goodnight Magnus.” Reluctantly the men part ways, both smiling to themselves as they walk their respective ways, looking forward to a second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes


End file.
